Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a photovoltaic module and a photovoltaic system including the same, and more particularly, to a photovoltaic module and a photovoltaic system including the same, which may directly supply an Alternating Current (AC) voltage from the photovoltaic module to an outlet inside or outside a building.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as petroleum and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy using semiconductor devices.
Meanwhile, a photovoltaic module is defined by series or parallel connection of solar cells for photovoltaic power generation. The photovoltaic module may include a junction box for gathering electricity generated by the solar cells.